sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rustic the Hedgehog (DJtan's)
Rustic the Hedgehog This Rustic was created by DJtan also known as Linkfang01 on deviantart. Basic Info Name: Rustic Age: 23 Gender: Male Appearance: White spines with a peachy muzzle and neck covered in freckles, greyish chest fluff that wraps around his neck and shoulders, blue eyes, and one chunk of hair that swoops down a little past his jaw line on the left side. Abilities/Powers: Can block mind reading and mind control performed by weaker psychics. Explained more in depth in the "Mental Blocker" section. Fun Fact: One of Rustic's lesser known and less understood "powers" is being able to produce tea on the fly. Though this power is mostly played for convenience and comedic effect, one has to wonder where he's keeping all that tea. Personality: Can come off as unemotional and in some cases uncaring and rude with bluntly honest remarks, but mostly has good intentions behind everything he does. Rather than resort to violence or arrogant comments to settle disputes, he would rather talk about it rationally if it's possible. These talks may involve lots of tea or coffee. Rustic rarely will involve himself in the disputes of others unless it effects him or the people he cares about. As of late, he also has formed a bond with Saren the Yellow Lynx. Any decisions that would seem rash or highly dangerous, Rustic would most likely consult Saren first. Rustic also functions as Saren's "get out of jail" card. Due to being with Saren, Rustic may do things a little more brashly then he normally would in most circumstances. Mental Shield Rustic has an inherited ability to prevent weaker psychics from reading or even controlling his mind. However even his own natural ability has a limit. Depending on how strong the psychic is, it's possible to break his mind barrier effortlessly, but one would have to have undergone much training or be a naturally gifted and strong psychic to do so. One could also make Rustic use up all of his endurance, making it easier. This ability does not apply to machines because machines can outlast his endurance. Rustic will always succumb to machinery. Other Powers After being initiated into the Earth Defense Force and participating in a live demonstration in one of their new psychic reading machines, Rustic managed to gain a few more powers. As he progresses, more psychic abilities will be added as he discovers them, each with a date of when he found out about them. They will also be listed down in the "Character Update" section. 3/8/2015: Rustic is now able to redirect projectiles created with psychic energy. This does not effect objects under telekinesis or psychic beams. He is also able to push away surrounding enemies using built up psychic energy. The more energy he has, the larger the effected radius and the stronger the push. 3/20/2015: Rustic can create his own psychic projectiles, but is only able to send them in a set direction. He'll hold these spheres in the air and then shoot them off. Where they land is out of his control once they're sent flying. Brief History His ability to form mental barriers was inherited by his father. However due to reasons unknown currently, his real parents had to abandon him. Luckily he was adopted by the Songbirds who took care of him and raised him to be a very peaceful individual. At a very young age, Rustic was always interested in psychic abilities since all of the people around him had these powers including his adoptive parents. However, Rustic didn't seem to be psychic at all which made him stick out quite a bit. His ability to shield himself wasn't entirely understood during his childhood, so it seemed to happen at random whenever one of his peers was trying out their mind reading skills on him. It wasn't until he was a teenager when Rustic put two and two together. He finally confronted his parents about it, which is how he found out about being adopted. When Rustic was 18, he decided to leave the comfort of his home and go out to discover himself, soon coming to terms with his own natural abilities. He may someday find out about his true origins. Character Update News from Roleplays and Other Things 3/20/2015: Due to increase threats occurring in EDF related roleplays, I decided to give Rustic a bit of an offensive touch. He can now shoot psychic projectiles of his own, however he cannot control them once he lets them loose. He can however, set them up and suspend them in mid air before shooting them off. 3/8/2015: Rustic has been added as a member of the Earth Defense Force in the Psyker Division. Rustic also has unlocked two new powers since joining: Being able to redirect psychic created projectiles (does not effect objects thrown by telekinesis) and being able to release built up psychic energy to push targets away within 5 foot diameter at full build up. The less energy he has built up, the closer enemies have to be in order to be pushed. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Good